The Second Star to the Right: A Peter Pan Story
by nessundormagal
Summary: *Chapter 2 up* After Peter's adventures with Wendy and Jane he returns once again. Now he must help Angela, Jane's daughter to believe once again. Join Peter in an adventure were he must choose between his home and the ones he loves. Please R & R
1. Title Page, Requests, and Description

I do not hold rights to any of the characters except the new ones such as Angela, Wendy (this is a different Wendy), and Joan. Of coarse I believe that I should hold the rights to the plot of the story itself and make it a wish that the story line not be used in any other works but mine. Enjoy the story, I hope that you will R & R as well. Thank you for your cooperation  
as far as rights go. And without further ado. my story:  
  
The Second Star to the Right: A Peter Pan Story  
What if Peter Pan did Grow Up?  
  
Join Peter as he learns how much Neverland really means to him and has to  
choose between all he has ever known to be in his life. With all new characters: Angela - Jane's daughter, Wendy - Angela's sister, and Joan the girl pirate better known as Hook's daughter. Along with Jane, Hook, and,  
of coarse, Peter Pan in an all new adventure filled with life lessons, action, and romance. What will Peter choose? Read The Second Star To The  
Right to find out. 


	2. Chapter1: Return to the Nursery

Join Peter as he learns how much Neverland really means to him and has to  
  
choose between all he has ever known to be in his life. With all new characters: Angela - Jane's daughter, Wendy - Angela's sister, and Joan the girl pirate better known as Hook's daughter. Along with Jane, Hook, and,  
  
of coarse, Peter Pan in an all new adventure filled with life lessons, action, and romance. What will Peter choose? Read The Second Star To The  
  
Right to find out.  
  
Without further ado.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Return to the Nursery  
  
It is said that Peter Pan never did grow up and fall in love, as all others do. He wanted to always have fun and be a boy. This is true in many ways, but let us think for a moment that he did leave Neverland, and he did grow up. What would happen then? What would be his story after this?  
  
"Come on, Tinkerbell!" Peter cried out as he flew about the island.  
  
Peter flew so well that he was able to circle the entire island in 35 minutes and then would do it again. He still had not grown up and was not even close to being on his way there. There were so many adventures for him to play with on the small island of Neverland that he never even considered the thought.  
  
He stayed young at heart and in everything else, but, no matter how young he seemed to be, had still been living for a certain amount of time. At this point, after his adventure with Wendy, John, and Michael, in length he was at least 42 years old and was able to grow if he wished.  
  
"Well, I don't," was always his response to this question of wishing to grow up; he refused to believe that he was more than 17 at age.  
  
It is simple enough to understand that if you visit Neverland you will become like he who flies. This is true whatever age you might be, and if conformed to this act you would seem just as young as Peter did.  
  
"How long has it been since we last saw Wendy?" Peter asked Tinkerbell.  
  
Tinkerbell flickered her light and answered in fairy language. Her answer was this, "If you care so much, visit her. I do not know how long it has been and for that I am glad."  
  
"Well, maybe it is the time that Wendy had told us about. Spring Cleaning time she called it. I never know when which season is which, this island can be a little confusing with it being winter and spring, fall and summer all at the same time on different parts of the island," he said to himself.  
  
Peter, for the first time ever, was bored and dearly missed Wendy. Time does not pass by on the island of Neverland and Peter had not realized how long it really had been since he last had an adventure with another. The lost boys had left with Wendy and her brothers, leaving Peter to be by himself, not including Tinkerbell. Time most certainly had passed and it had been longer than it seemed to Peter.  
  
It had been 31 years since his last great adventure with all of them together. He had visited Wendy once and found her older with a daughter named Jane. Wendy got married 13 years before he came, she was 21 then, and had great love for her daughter. When Peter took Jane away to Neverland with him, Wendy had missed her daughter greatly and found it as an easy reason to say no to Jane staying any longer on the enchanted island. It was true, Wendy had grown up and forgotten her childhood, not fully, but enough to know what life would really be like for her daughter as she grew older.  
  
They had all grown up, as normal human beings do. The lost boys, no longer lost or boys, had become parents themselves. Over this period of time Wendy had lost contact with all of them except Tootles who now lived with her in her small, two-story house. He never got married or had any decided relationships and was a very good story teller. He used this to get respect and all other things needed from the household.  
  
Wendy's husband, Edward, was rather fond of the legend of Peter Pan; he did not believe that the stories were true but would often get down on his knees and beg for another story. He loved them so.  
  
Wendy, however, got even more tired each day. She had not entirely forgotten Peter or what he symbolized, but, knowing that she would never be able to go back to the wonderful Neverland, she had decided that pretending would do no good. She still kept her daughter's love for Peter going, telling stories and making up poems about him. Outwardly she had grown up and become what Peter despised most, but inside she was not ready to let go of her fantasies or childhood, no matter how old she was.  
  
Now, as time had passed fast with Peter he had forgotten of what had happened in Wendy's life and thought that Jane would be able to have another adventure with him. The first adventure with Jane had been so much fun. They had conquered the evil Captain Hook by, first of all stealing his treasure, and second of all embarrassing him in front of the crew by scaring him with the mere tick of a clock. A long time ago a crocodile had eaten Captain Hook's hand, after Peter had cut it off, and the animal was addicted to him ever since. By chance the crocodile had swallowed a clock and the tick of that clock in its belly warned Hook when it was near by. Thus the mere tick of a clock had scared him ever since and clocks were banned from the pirate ship. The two had also played with the Indians who loved to play their own versions of Hide-and Go-Seek.  
  
As Peter neared the old house where Wendy lived he remembered all of the adventures that they had had together. He was not sure of what would happen when he visited, but hoped that it would be a good experience.  
  
The shutters of the window opened as Peter entered the room, all was quiet and there was no one there in the room.  
  
"Hello, Wendy?" he cried out, confused.  
  
At this time of night there was normally action in the small nursery. The household would gather and tell stories about Peter and his many games and adventures. There was none of this when he came into the room. Not even the sound of a single breath echoed in the place.  
  
Tinkerbell flickered her light saying, "You are silly, Peter. There is no one here, perhaps this is the wrong house."  
  
Over the time Tinkerbell had become jealous enough, of other girls that Peter thought of, that she began to act differently towards Peter and hoped that this would change his mind.  
  
Peter looked about the room and saw that it was the same place it always had been. The beds were in their usual corners and the toys were put away. The dog house sat on one side of the room and a dresser on the other. The same smell went through the room that always had, the smell of fun and adventure. Yet no one was there.  
  
"Hello," he repeated.  
  
"Peter?" a quiet voice was heard from where the door to the room was.  
  
"Yes, it's Peter," he answered.  
  
"Hello, boy," the voice said.  
  
"Wendy?" Peter questioned.  
  
"Peter, she is not here," the voice answered.  
  
"Jane? Where is Wendy?" he asked.  
  
"Wendy has been gone for quite some time now," the voice told him.  
  
"Where?" Peter said anxiously.  
  
"Much has happened since you were last here, Peter. My mother told me your stories but I was never sure of their reality. My name is Angela Moyra Benson, I am Jane's daughter. As I said, I never thought you were real, but Wendy's dying request was that I stay and wait for you and see for myself that you are real," she told him.  
  
Peter had a strange, cold, worn-down look on his face when he heard this. He had wished to see Wendy once again, even though she was grown up.  
  
"You look so sad. People do die, Peter. They grow old. It is something that you will never experience as I and many others will," she mentioned.  
  
"What has happened? Are you grown up too?" Peter questioned.  
  
"I am 17, Peter and soon will be considered a young adult," she replied, "I have one other sister. Her name is Wendy, named after my grandma. She has always been mother's favorite, but grandma cared for me. Grandma Wendy always spent time with me and made me feel special. If it was not for her," she sighed, "I wouldn't still believe in Neverland. When Jane moved to America I was allowed to stay with my grandma here in good old London. In truth I miss all of them. They are family you know. I don't know..." she sat down on the bed, "I wish I could erase my life and relive it, especially my childhood. When Grandma Wendy died I knew I would have to go to America and live with my mother, so I ran away and hid here. I made a deal with the owner to pay the house payment on time if they would let me stay here. It's complicated, yes, but there is an empty hole in it all. I suppose that this nursery has kept me going, I have waited to meet you for so long," she finished.  
  
"Life in your world is very confusing," Peter said scratching his head, he had been doing this the entire time.  
  
"Yes, it is," Angela said laughing, chuckling, and doing any other form of laughter in reaction to something funny.  
  
They both continued to laugh and scratched their heads to make fun of what had just happened.  
  
"Now that we are in a better mood, why don't we start again. Hi, my name is Angela, what's yours?" she asked.  
  
"Peter Pan, and this is..." he paused and began to look about the room, "Tinkerbell, where did you go?"  
  
He began to scramble about the room looking for the small fairy. Looking here and there he called out her name.  
  
"Owe," Angela cried out.  
  
"Tinkerbell, did you yank Angela's hair?" he asked.  
  
There was a small sound of the tinkle of a bell that replied, "Peter, you know you are mine. Besides, it has become a tradition for me to yank the hair of every girl you meet."  
  
"What did she say?" Angela asked.  
  
Tinkerbell made another noise that was like laughter and anger combined together to make one distinct tinkle of a bell sound.  
  
"You don't want to know. She has said that to Wendy and Jane too," he answered.  
  
"Oh, you mean she said you silly..,well you know," she said.  
  
"Yes. Angela, what stories did Wendy and Jane tell you about me?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh, there are many of them. I enjoy them so much and long to hear them once again. Now that you have visited I'll have to call her and have her come over so we can all hear them," she said.  
  
"Angela, what about you? You know, I'm looking for another mother to come to Neverland with me," he mentioned.  
  
"You are!" Angela leaned forward with excitement, "Peter, tell me more about Neverland!"  
  
"It is an island where it is all the different seasons at the same time on different parts of the island. It is so small that there is barely any room between one adventure and another. But..." he paused.  
  
"What is it Peter?" Angela whispered.  
  
"You see, ever since Wendy left I have had no one to play with. I have not seen Hook since my last adventure with Jane. Since then it has just been Tink and Me. It sounds like Jane has changed much," he said.  
  
"Why are you suddenly changing the subject?" Angela asked, laughing.  
  
"Why are you no longer acting like a grown up?" Peter asked in return, both of them laughing.  
  
"Angela, I would like to see Jane, if it's all right," Peter aukwardly asked.  
  
"I will call her in the morning. Would you like to stay here for the night? Or do you want to go back to Neverland and meet me here again tomorrow?" she asked him.  
  
"I think that you should come with me for one night," he replied.  
  
"No, you! here," she cried out.  
  
"You!" Peter cried back.  
  
"All right then, Peter Pan, why don't you spend a week or two here, let me show you London. All this while we wait for my mother and sister. When it is all done I will go with you and pretend to be your mother," she suggested.  
  
"I'd like to try that, Angela," Peter answered.  
  
"We'd best get you some clothing and set up the guest room for you. Tomorrow we will visit London," she said, leaving the room to prepare, Peter following. 


	3. Chapter 2: Neverland

As I said in the first chapter, I do not own anything but the plot itself. I do not own the rights to Peter Pan, all that I wish to own is the story itself.  
  
I am sorry that I have not written in such a long time, I have been on vacation among other things, plus I am having a writers block. But don't you believe that I will let that stop me. I will keep writing no matter what. and I know, excuses, excuses, excuses, now on with the story..  
  
Chapter 2  
Neverland  
  
The sun rose early the next morning, for it was on Peter's side, ready for another new day. Peter too woke early, he was ready for action, but what he found was not a hyper girl ready to play, but Angela, asleep on her bed.  
This surprised Peter, he had thought that Angela would be ready for a new day. After a few efforts to wake her up he slowly walked back to the room that he had been staying in.  
In an effort to entertain himself he took out the clothing that Angela had given him to wear that day.  
"And no flying," Angela had said.  
"How can I not fly, without flying there is no faith, trust, and pixy dust," he said to himself, "So this is what I am to wear today, it does seem a little odd, don't it Tink?"  
There was no reply.  
"Hey, were did Tink go?" he thought to himself.  
he began to search about the room, but found nothing and no one. She had been there last night, where could she have gone?  
"Tinkerbell, Tink, where are you?" he continued to search.  
A sound was heard, a tinkling sound, from the window, just then.  
"You know I think you would look rather silly in those clothes," Tink said laughing in fairy language.  
"Tink, where did you go?" Peter questioned.  
"Home, and I only came back to get you," she answered.  
"Tink, you know I am staying for two weeks here, can't you except that?" Peter told her.  
Tinkerbell stuck her tongue out and her face started to turn red as she turned around and flew out the window.  
"Tink, Tink," Peter cried out and flew after her. Tinkerbell smiled, she had had a feeling that he would follow, and unfortunately Peter caught up with her and was able to grab a hold of her in his hands.  
"Now come on Tink, you have to be reasonable," he told her.  
She pointed her face up and turned it the other way as if to say, "Why should I care."  
"Tink," Peter urged, "just give it a chance, I want to try this grown up thing for once."  
She turned and looked at him, then said in fairy language, "You would honestly think that you want to grow up, Peter."  
"Well, maybe I do, if it means not being lonely any more," He replied.  
Tinkerbell was very upset when she heard this. The look on her face was of a schocked fairy. She was not only angry but shocked. She managed get free of Peter's grip and flew off into the distance. Has she not been company to him. How could he be lonely with her around and all the adventures that were still left to be played?  
Peter flew back to the house, making sure that nobody saw him. When he got there he sat down on the bed in his room. He looked once again at the clean, perfect clothes that were laid out for him. He thought hard, looking every second at the normal clothing he was to wear. Was that what he was to be, normal?  
"Peter," Angela's soft, soothing voice came from the door.  
"Hi, Angela," he answered.  
"Peter, you are not ready for this yet, are you?" she asked him.  
"I'm not sure," he replied.  
"Would you like to try this one day, as a normal 17 year old would?" she asked him.  
"I will never grow up, Angela. But for you I would spend a day as a normal, 17 year old," the words swallowed down his throat, he missed Tink already, but knew this was something that he had to do.  
"What is your decision, Peter Pan?" she questioned.  
"What news from Jane?" he asked.  
"I have spoken to her, I have convinced her to come, but it seems she does not believe and longer. I am sorry Peter," she answered.  
"When will she be arriving?" he asked.  
"In 3 weeks," Angela answered.  
"Then in three weeks I will visit this place you call London, but you must come with me to Neverland," he told her.  
"I don't know Peter, I never told you, but I do have a job. I help out at the nursery downtown. I can not miss work," she told him.  
"There is no work in Neverland, miss three weeks, will it hurt?" he begged.  
"Peter, you are so magical, you are Peter Pan, and I am, plain Angela, how can I go with you to such a wonderful place?" she questioned.  
"Come with me, before you turn 18, before your past visits you again, before Jane, before Wendy, visit a place where time is never planned, Neverland," he told her.  
"Did we not have this same fun argument last night, Peter?" Angela questioned.  
"Yes, I suppose. But Neverland, Angela, don't you want to be my mother?" he asked.  
"Peter, you have swept me off of my feet, but," she paused, "I can not."  
"Why!" Peter yelled.  
"Peter you have already said that you would stay here for three weeks..." she started.  
"Two weeks," Peter interrupted.  
"Yes Peter, two weeks," she sat down on the bed and sighed, "Peter, how can I?"  
"All it takes is faith, trust, and pixy dust, Angela," Peter told her.  
"You really are Peter Pan, aren't you?" she said.  
"Neverland is the perfect place for you. Come be my mother, bring luck to the island, make lost boys want to come again," he told her.  
"Peter Pan, the avenger, huh? So how do you plan to protect me when the evil Captain Hook arrives?" She questioned, picking up a piece of cardboard from the floor and bending it in half to pretend it was a sword.  
"So you will go with me?" Peter anxiously questioned.  
"Avast me matey, be you Peter Pan?" Angela cried, "Me name is Angela, and I am your new mother," she told him.  
Peter leaped with joy and began flying about the room.  
"But no one must see us flying," she told him. "Yes, mother dear," Peter replied, throwing some fairy dust on her, "That should last you until we get there, then Tink can give you some more," Peter told her, "Now just think happy thoughts and up you go," he yelled out with joy.  
Angela smiled as they flew out the window, making sure that no one would see them. Once they were out of sight they flew up and straight on till morning.  
They had been lucky, for not many stars were still shining that morning, except one, Neverland, that always shown as a symbol of hope.  
The colors were beautiful. Angela saw many things from hi up, and when they reached the gate to Neverland, the colors were even more beautiful. For a giant rainbow shown over the island, and the island itself was the most wonderful thing that Angela had ever seen.  
"We are all ready for another day!" she shouted out, ready for adventure to came her way. 


End file.
